Laverne Placido
"Plesio Power! Violet Cybersaur Ranger!" Laverne Placido is Dr. Placido's granddaughter & assistant. She has a crush on Tyler, & joins the Cybersaur Rangers by replacing her grandfather as the Violet Cybersaur Ranger upon his retirement. History Childhood Laverne looked up to her grandfather since she was a little girl. Watching him fight the soldiers of the Emoticons as the Violet Cybersaur Ranger, Laverne developed an admiration for the Cybersaur Rangers & looked forward to becoming one of them. The Cyber PlesioZord's Return Laverne first met the six Cybersaur Rangers with her grandfather, who had came to their assistance as the Violet Cybersaur Ranger, at the Plesio Lab after Dr. Placido returned to Earth with the Cyber PlesioZord, the Cybersaur having retreated to their undersea base after being attacked upon entering Earth's atmosphere by the Emoticons. Soon after, the revived Ancient trio of Emoticons struck again, having the upper hand until Placido arrived & reveals himself as the Violet Cybersaur Ranger. But with his back out from his introduction, the Cybersaur Rangers were forced to protect the Violet Cybersaur Ranger before Archaeos took him to safety. The Violet Cybersaur Ranger gave the Red Cybersaur Ranger the PlesioCell, as he intended earlier, to launch the Cyber PlesioCell to battle. Taking the fight to space, the Cyber PlesioZord transformed into the Plesio Megazord to destroy Metaroid. At the Plesio Lab, with Dr. Placido still in the hospital, Laverne revealed that her grandfather visited a dead planet that was home to a insectoid race before the Emoticons exterminated them. She explained that Dr. Placido gathered the data needed to create a Emoticon Cell Destruction Program to make the Cyber PlesioZord into a force that can wipe out the Emoticons. After Peter notices Trisha's attitude & questioned her if she likes Tyler, Archaeos sensed Chimerage's actions as he & the Cybersaur Rangers faced him & his summoned forces as Viron producing an endless supply of Restoration Water. By that time, as the computer version of Viron knocked Laverne out, Archaeos realizes the Emoticons' scheme as Chaos arrived with the Frozen Castle. With Archaeos revealing the Frozen Castle to be the Plant itself as it was dipped into the dam, Chimerage kept the Cybersaur Rangers & Archaeos busy while Viron dived into the dam to enlarge to hold the Western Cybersaur Megazord at bay. The Plant was soon fully revived as he assimilated Viron with his computer version ceasing to be. With the Cybersaurs fearful of their new enemy except for the Cyber TyrannoZord, the Western Cybersaur Megazord was easily defeated as the Thundersaur Megazord was formed. Coming to as Eyegallon, Heartzea, Patcho, & Icedoom begin wrecking the Plesio Lab, Laverne found the Cyber PlesioZord unable to move. The Plant overwhelmed the Thundersaur Megazord before cancelling its formation. However, piloting the combination on his own, the Red Cybersaur Ranger personally piloted the Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord before his energy was starting to glow then frighten the Plant as the monster attacked the Emoticon officers, forcing them to reverse the enlarging process & restrain him. Coming to, learning that Archaeos had brought them all & the Cybersaurs to the Spirit Base, Tyler reveals the Plant's mentality. Telling the others to take it easy, despite being hurt himself, Tyler headed off to check on Laverne. Finding herself on the beach, having been teleported to safety by the Cyber PlesioZord, Laverne learned as she was cornered by the Emoticons who intend to finish the job. Luckily, Tyler arrived & got Laverne to safety with the FukuiCell. Though feeling guilt that she left the Cyber PlesioZord immobilized, Tyler explained that the Cybersaur had faith that she can fix it. When Chaos enlarged the Plant to finish the Cyber PlesioZord, Tyler confronted the monster as Laverne returned to the Plesio Lab to complete the upgrade. With the other Cybersaur Rangers arriving as he morphed with them, the Red Cybersaur Ranger drived off their human sized opposition before aiding the Cyber TyrannoZord & Cyber PachyZord against the Plant. Diving into the Cybersaur to add her energy into the dormant program, Laverne barely piloted the Cyber PlesioZord as it transformed into the Plesio Megazord. At the Plesio Megazord's suggestion, the Red Cybersaur Ranger combined it with the Cyber TyrannoZord & the Cyber PachyZord to form the Dynasaur Megazord with the Plant destroyed as Archaeos believed that they had emerged victorious. Becoming the new Violet Cybersaur Ranger Laverne was perplexed about becoming the new Violet Cybersaur Ranger since jumping into the Cyber PlesioZord as the Cybersaur Rangers celebrated the defeat of the Plant, though Archaeos felt that the Cybersaur Rangers must also eliminate the surviving Emoticons, while Tyler is in the hospital. But after the others find out, finding herself unable to use the PlesioCell, Laverne rans off with Trisha in pursuit. Remembering how her grandfather saved her before crying over her inability to become a Cybersaur Ranger like him, Laverne found herself being frozen by Icedoom who revealed his revenge-driven freezing ability. Luckily, Trisha came to Laverne's aid with the others joining in as Tyler actually left the hospital. However, now running on rage instead of his usual sadness, a vengeful Eyegallon enables Icedoom to spirit off Laverne while Heartzea gives him a power boost before self destructing to take the present Cybersaur Rangers with him. Fortunately, Tyler & Archaeos found Trisha who revealed that Parry used the TupanCell on them & the others to escape Eyegallon's suicide attack. As Archaeos looked for the others, Tyler & Trisha found Laverne with the former dealing with Cambrites while the latter was overwhelmed by Icedoom while talking to Laverne. Remembering that she wanted to become a Cybersaur Ranger out of her own desire, Laverne finally activated the PlesioCell & saved Trisha as they were joined by the other Cybersaur Rangers. Joining the others as they morphed, Laverne became the Violet Cybersaur Ranger & defeated the Paramecites single handed before defeating Icedoom so the others could finish him off. With Patcho enlarging Icedoom, the Plesio Megazord with Pachy Power was formed & defeated two of the Emoticon's Paramecites before forming the Dynasaur Megazord to wipe both Icedoom & his support out in one hit. Soon after, taken by Dr. Placido to rebuild his lab & undergo training, Laverne recognized a confused Trisha as her rival. The Tyranno-Human & the Wild Red Ranger Laverne revealed the new Cybersaur Cell to the Cybersaur Rangers in order to combat the Emoticons. However, it's only usable by the Red Cybersaur Ranger. Later during testing, Tyler tried the cell, but it malfunctions & turns him into a Tyranno-Human & runs away. Parry sends Laverne & Trisha to look for him. Personality Growing up admiring her grandfather, both as a scientist & a Cybersaur Ranger, Laverne was surprisingly reserved & was easy to get disheartened. After the 5 main Cybersaur Rangers were assembled & her grandfather journeyed to space, she kept a close eye on them, admiring Tyler Dickman as a result. After succeeding her grandfather as the next Violet Cybersaur Ranger, & some help from Tyler & Trisha, she became more confident. She considers Trisha as her rival. Her attack pattern may have well been calculated, as she & her grandfather were the ones who created the modern Cybersaur Ranger Arsenal. Violet Cybersaur Ranger Arsenal *'Dino Cannon': The combined form of the Blastasaur Morpher & Dino Saber. To make up for her apparent lack of a personal weapon, Laverne has been shown using the Dino Cannon with the blade extended as a bayonet. **'Blastasaur Morpher': Morphing device that doubles as the gun weapon. **'Dino Saber': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Blastasaur Morpher. *'Cell Buckle': Cybersaur Cell-storing belt & comunicator. *'Cybersaur Cell #9 - PlesioCell': Main battery-like device that is the source of Laverne's powers. *'Plesio Rocket' (presumably) Zords *Cybersaur #9: Cyber PlesioZord/Plesio Megazord Trivia *Laverne is the first official female Violet Ranger. *She is the first replacement to permanently take her predecessor's place, as opposed to temporarily taking their place. **She is also the first non-red replacement since then. *Laverne is the second female official Ranger who wears glasses (the first being Kendrix Morgan from Lost Galaxy), though unlike other glasses-wearing Rangers, hers are non-prescription. *Laverne is the only Cybersaur Ranger outside of the main five to be given a full name, as Andor & Pang don't have proper names, & Dr. Placido's first name has yet to be revealed. **She & her grandfather are also the only Cybersaur Rangers in which only their surnames share the same first two letters as their Cybersaur partner. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Violet Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Purple Ranger